


春情

by averyvideogames



Category: V - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyvideogames/pseuds/averyvideogames





	春情

『二哈和他的白猫师尊/车』 春情

墨燃0.5 * 楚晚宁

春/药 & 新婚夜

\--------------------------------------------------------------

世恶道险。

鲜红的被褥衬着纤细的白皙脚踝，眼神迷离而溃散，一颦一笑都是醉人的风情，耳垂上的小巧耳坠荡漾着，化开了无边的春情。

涂满了粘稠情药的肠壁被硬热的性器撑开，严丝合缝地接合着，茎身上勃勃跳动的青筋情色地刮擦过内壁上敏感的软肉，激起身下人一阵细细绵绵的颤抖，腰身和脊背上全是青紫的掐痕，白皙的皮肤上满是触目惊心的吻痕，残破不堪的呻吟和喘息像是一池春水，轻易地流进泛着春潮的四肢百骸中。

被情欲支配的躯体在他身下雌伏着，不知餍足地迎合着，无边的压抑情感却让人无端地暴躁起来，墨燃几乎是咬牙切齿地箍着楚晚宁劲瘦的腰身，一下下地往自己覆着薄汗的跨上撞着。饱满的囊袋狠狠地撞上了正在颤抖的臀瓣，发出淫靡的响声。

“啊……”楚晚宁跪在他的身下，腰身下陷，正在无助地低喘着，后穴却死死含吮着正在股间不停插抽的性器，交合处淫靡的水液顺着股缝流到正在颤抖着的大腿根部，一片黏腻。

硬热的性器蓦地退出大半，只留下肿胀的茎头抵在后穴湿润的入口处，粗长的茎身上附着一层透明的水液。墨燃眸光一沉，粗鲁地掐着楚晚宁紧身的腰肢，丝毫不顾白皙的皮肤上留下的青紫掐痕，将楚晚宁死死地钳制在了身前。

他俯下身，犬齿毫不留情地咬着楚晚宁不见天日的后颈，身下的性器缓慢却又强硬地一寸寸往温热的后穴里深入着，茎身上凸起的青筋细致地抚过穴内的每一处褶皱。

粗长的性器只进了一半就堪堪停下，墨燃掐着楚晚宁的腰身让他高高翘起沾满水液的臀部，上身却埋得很低。这个姿势让楚晚宁的身躯看起来格外得纤细紧实，腰身似乎盈盈一握。墨燃的性器被他后穴里的软肉含吮着，几乎是咬牙切齿地问他:“晚宁，我干你干的爽吗?”

漫长的性事让楚晚宁早已承受不住，他几乎失去了自己的意识，崩溃般地摇着头，后穴里黏腻的春药却让他食髓知味般晃动着身体，无意识地向后撞去，想让墨燃粗长的性器狠狠地操弄自己，却被墨燃铁钳般的手掌狠狠地掐着腰身禁锢在原地。他几乎听不清墨燃在说些什么，嘴里不停地呜咽着。

墨燃低声咒骂着，只进入了一半的性器在温热的后穴里小幅度地打着转，被无规律吸吮着的后穴绞得额角青筋直跳。

他忍不住又一次俯下身去，狎昵地在楚晚宁耳边轻声问:“爽吗?”

楚晚宁还是剧烈地呻吟着，后穴里骤然的空虚让他无助地抓着身旁的被褥，眼泪无声地滴落在大红的锦被上。

“原来不爽吗?”墨燃似乎是有些惋惜地低叹一声，慢慢直起身:“既然这样的话，那就算了吧。”

他的性器慢慢地往外退着，楚晚宁后穴里的软肉似乎百般不情愿他退出似的含吮着他的柱身，墨燃的喘息徒然粗重起来，他无声地咒骂着什么，却还是一点点地将自己的性器拔出来，温热的水液从殷红的穴口缓缓流下，将交合处弄得泥泞不堪。

楚晚宁猛地瞪大了双眼，他的双腿颤抖得几乎跪不住，但仍然强撑着回过头来盯着墨燃黑到发紫的眼眸，近乎自暴自弃地喃喃:“不要……”

墨燃饶有兴趣地挑了挑眉，泛着晶莹水光的茎头狎昵地蹭着楚晚宁的臀缝。他看着楚晚宁他在身下无助地跪趴着，饱满的臀肉像是饥渴难耐般无意识地向后摩挲着墨燃的跨骨，声音低到几乎听不见:“进来……”

内壁里黏腻的春药在放肆地叫嚣着，将后穴里的空虚尽数放大。楚晚宁绝望地呻吟着，看着墨燃脸上近乎痛快的残忍，看着紫罗兰盛开在墨燃深不见底的眼眸里:“进来操我……”

“操!”墨燃终于难以控制地力道一重，掐着楚晚宁的腰将他狠狠按下，涨得紫红的阳物猛地被温热的后穴尽数吞入，内壁上附着的春药和水液被茎身上的青筋撞击着，发出淫靡的声响。

“啊……”楚晚宁的眼底泛起一片雾气。墨燃在他股间的插抽太过于凶狠，楚晚宁崩溃般地摇着头，挣扎着往前爬，想要逃离这施虐般的性爱，却被墨燃强硬地掐着腰身向后狠狠一带，深埋在后穴里的性器刹那间进到了最深。楚晚宁痛苦地呜咽了一声，膝盖在墨燃粗鲁的顶撞下不停地摩擦着床板，每一次小幅度的滑动都换来一阵火辣辣的疼痛。

紧致的内壁不停地吸吮着粗长的性器，墨燃额角有汗水滑落，下身顶撞地更加凶狠，圆润的茎头每次插抽间都毫不留情地刮擦过后穴里最敏感的那块嫩肉。

淫靡的拍打声和楚晚宁破碎的呻吟让他更加兴奋起来，墨燃粗喘着趴在楚晚宁颤抖的脊背上，温热的气息一下下喷吐在楚晚宁敏感的耳垂上，他残忍地抓着楚晚宁的头发让他抬起头，仔细地观摩着楚晚宁杂糅着痛苦和情欲的脸庞:“你明明这么喜欢，为什么非要让我用春药……”

墨燃突然重重地顶进最深，像是连囊袋都要嵌进去一般，楚晚宁猝不及防地惊喘出声，再也支撑不住，上身软倒在大红的被褥里，只有白皙的臀部高高翘起，无助地承受着墨燃近乎施虐般的撞击。

他的双手在空中无助地扒拉着，却什么也抓不住，最后只能颤抖着抚上自己的眼眶，泪水从指缝中缓缓流下。

墨燃粗喘着，将楚晚宁的双手按在他头顶上方，粗长的性器毫不留情地顶向最深处，茎头每一下都直直刮擦过内壁上的褶皱。楚晚宁在他身下无助地颤抖着，发出的喘息破碎又凄凉，颤抖的大腿根部还残留着淫靡的水液。

“你可以抓着我……”墨燃在他耳边低吼着，炽热的呼吸跟他的交缠在一起。楚晚宁无意识地呻吟着，听到墨燃低沉的声音在耳边响起:“你可以抓着我，不用只依靠自己。”

这大概是墨燃成为踏仙君后唯一一句称得上是温存的话语了，楚晚宁却沉浸在无边的春潮中，细长的手指仍然痉挛般地抓着身下的被褥，布满青紫痕迹的身躯正在随着墨燃的动作细细绵绵地颤抖着。

似乎是不知道自己为什么会说出这样太像是在关心的话语来，墨燃微微怔了一下，神色中有少见的迷茫，却在看见楚晚宁仍然抓着被褥时骤然变得狠厉起来。他粗鲁地将硬热的性器抽出大半，又重重地顶进最深处，被楚晚宁温热细嫩的穴肉吸吮地青筋直跳。

“啊!”楚晚宁无助地呻吟着，腰身下陷，身前涨得紫红的性器有一下没一下地摩擦着身下的被褥，肿胀的茎头上已经泛着一层淫靡的水光。

他的泪水顺着脸颊滴落在被褥上，身躯在轻微地颤抖着，紧实的小腹摩擦着被褥，整个上半身几乎都紧贴着身下的床板，只有臀部高高翘起，被男人粗暴地玩弄着。

楚晚宁的喘息几乎有些甜腻，大半管春药让他平日里清冷的嗓音有些软糯，他哭着求饶:“墨燃……太深了……”

墨燃低吼着，扭过楚晚宁的头跟他接吻，唇齿间的交锋近乎是锋利的，楚晚宁破碎的呻吟和求饶都被他堵在了喉间。

他温柔地吻过楚晚宁哭的有些红肿的双眼，下身却仍在粗鲁地顶撞着，将楚晚宁正在颤抖的身躯顶得向前，却又因为只有膝盖在无助地支撑着身体，被墨燃强硬地掐着腰身拖回原处。

楚晚宁的喘息近乎快要崩溃，他无助地仰着脸，泪痕布满了他泛着春潮的红润脸庞。床板晃动时发出承受不住般的“吱呀”声，楚晚宁被无边的情欲支配着，下意识地低声喃喃:“墨燃……墨燃……”

身上男人的动作似乎是停了一瞬，但很快又发狠般地顶弄起来，背入的姿势让粗长的性器轻而易举地进到最深，毫不留情地在细嫩的后穴里操弄着。

“操，真爽……”墨燃粗喘着，他死死按着楚晚宁不住挣扎着的腰身，眼睁睁地看着自己的性器在楚晚宁白皙的股缝间进进出出，而楚晚宁饱满的臀瓣上布满了青紫的痕迹和暧昧的咬痕，臀肉正随着自己的动作一下下地颤抖着。

墨燃近乎痴迷地看着自己的性器几乎完全退出，只留硕大的茎头在穴口，再狠狠地顶进去，粗长的性器就消失在楚晚宁的股缝间。墨燃着迷地听着楚晚宁带着哭腔的呻吟，在他耳边低声喘息着:“晚宁……宝贝……”

他没有叫别人，只是不住地呢喃着楚晚宁的名字，沉浸在无边泛着春情的欢愉中。

他用了大半管万古情毒，把楚晚宁变成了在他身下雌伏着的楚妃，让他大开着双腿被迫承受着他充满兽性的欢好，容忍着他狰狞不堪的肮脏欲望。

但那又怎么样呢?他跟楚晚宁这辈子也就这样了。

无休止地愤恨着，争吵着，纠缠着。

墨燃阖上眼眸，像是不清楚内心深处莫名其妙的软弱从何而来。他下身顶撞地更加用力，几乎要将自己的囊袋都嵌进楚晚宁软糯温暖的后穴里，陷进那无边的温柔乡里。

欲望和快感灭顶般地袭来，墨燃发狠般地在楚晚宁后穴里插抽着，茎身上勃勃跳动的青筋狠狠地刮擦过细嫩的内壁。

强烈的刺激让楚晚宁痉挛般地抓着被褥，小腿紧绷着，脊背和腰身拉出一条优美脆弱的弧度。他没有察觉到墨燃一时的脆弱，仍在无意识地呻吟着，快感汹涌地迸发在他的四肢百骸中。

楚晚宁残破不堪的身躯像是一幅淫靡到了极点的名画，墨燃猛地睁开双眼，一下下地顶弄着他，像是要把所有的无助脆弱都化在这场漫长的性事中。

紫罗兰在他眼里盛开，春情在他身下绽放。


End file.
